Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Non Sound Rocks
Summary: Roy and Ed infiltrate a research place and find it has very interesting test subjects and develop a bond with one of them. Rated m for violence and hopefully a yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Poor Unfortunate Souls

Ed: Wow depressing title

Roy: I just hope the story isn't a depressing as the title

Ed: Get away from me you pervert!

Me: Shut up both of you and get on with the disclaimer so I don't get in trouble!

Ed: she's scary

Roy: need me to hold you full metal?

Me: GET ON WITH IT ALL READY!

Ed: Ah! Sorry fine The Wild Midnight Ride dose not own us we are her puppets

Me: Indeed you two are now most honored viewer welcome to my theater.*bows*

Poor Unfortunate Souls

Part one 'prologue'

"Bring her in nice and slow" Said a voice that I had come to know to well, "We don't want our guest of honor to get away now do we?" The owner of the voice lifts my head up to look in to my eyes. They are empty and soulless just like yesterday and the day before and as far back as I can remember. I can only remember three months back. Too the day I lost my soul and the day I became what I was born to become. I become nothing an empty shell with out a soul. "Keep moving freak." One of the guards tells me, we enter the big room the room is shaped like a cone and has 5 floors from which you can watch an experiment. This place was abandoned long ago now it is used for experiments of a different sort. Human alchemy experiments and I was one of the many Ginny pigs that are all just like me empty. I am taken to the middle of a large alchemy circle there are more guards than usual but then again maybe one of the other experiments had gone wrong and they need more guards now. They chain my arms and legs to the center and force me down onto my knees my thin dirty pants do nothing to keep me warm and my tattered long sleeve shirt is not much help either. The guards start to head out but the gates close they are trapped and they are still in the huge alchemy circle. The hated voice comes over the intercom hanging far above our heads "I am sorry" it says in a tone that is not sorry at all "But you all have to become sacrifices you now how the exchange works after all." The guards freak out but the transmutation has started I don't know what's going to happen to me this time but I know its going to be big. Suddenly the gold light of the transmutation changes and turns to a black color the men start to get pulled away by hands from the gait. All of a sudden it feels like I have been hit by a 18 wheeler a 777 and a atom bomb all at the same time as I realize they are trying to put my soul back in me. Then it changes again they had made a two part transmutation I screamed in pain as my body's structure is changed. My hands broke free and I clutched my head that was where the pain was the worst. I opened my eyes to see a door and stood up the chains are gone. A voice behind me tells me all the answers lie behind that doo so I open it. I whish I never had I saw things that I can't describe. Then I am standing outside the door and voice tells me its tiem to pay up I look down my body is changing no longer human. My human parts become the body of the voice then I back out and wake back up in the real world only a second had passed. I could feel something coming out of my head that was soft and furry, I felt something growing at the base of my spine, my teeth were changing, and so were my hands, feet and legs. Then every thing went black but I could still hear. I heard a loud nose like a wall had just been blown open the new voices they were yelling things like "Look out" and "hay be carful these people are fragile." I heard the sound of foot steps running towards me. I heard someone cut down the bars that had trapped the men and come running up to me placing a hand on my neck seeing if I still had a pulse. Then the hand was retracted and I heard a loud bang. "You alright Fullmetal?" I heard new voice laugh. "Shut up Roy I knew he was there!" "Sure you did sure you did now lest get her out of here." That was the liast thing I heard before completely passing out.

Thank you very much for reading this i hope you enjoyed my perologe i can't wait to finish the first chapter


	2. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM PART CAT?

Poor Unfortunate Souls

Me: yay I got my first review!*Dances around the room with glee*

Ed: wow she looks like and idiot.

Roy: indeed she dose and what was up with the ending on the last part of the story?

Ed: and why did she put in an original character she knows its going to be a Mary Sue.

Me: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! And thank you to our wonderful reviewer XoXoXKaylaIsRawrXoXoX I will try to do as you said.

Roy: so can we get on with the story now?

Me: No you have to do the disclaimer first.

Roy Fine The Wild Midnight Ride dose not own us we are her puppets.

Me: Indeed you are now once again most honored viewer welcome to my theater*bows*

Poor Unfortunate Souls

Part two 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM PART CAT?'

When I woke up I was in a strange room lying on a couch with a pillow and a blanket and fresh clothing. I was glad for the fresh clothes my old ones were rather worn out. I pulled back my blanket and sawing my legs out from the couch I was wearing a long sleeve back shirt, black pants, and a belt with a shinny belt buckle. I sighed I then realized something as I looked down at my legs my legs weren't human they were the bottom half of a cat's back legs, my hands were claws and I slowly reached up and felt the soft black ears that now adorned my head, and though I hardly dared to look I saw my new tail back as the midnight and my hair. I looked around the room and saw just to my right a set of crutches and because there was no one else in the room at the time. I looked at them then at my feet I decided to try standing first to see if I really needed them.

I did my legs came right our from under me I collapsed on the floor and as I got back on the couch I noticed that all my stuff that I had with me was in the room with me. My guitar, my bag, my saddle, my cloths and all of my supplies were still there. I was reaching for the crutches when the door opened to reveal a blonde hair haired man with a cigarette in his mouth. I froze he stared at me and I stared at him we stayed that way for a long time. Finally I just got tired of holding my arm out in the air and I finished grabbing the crutches and pulling them to me I tried standing and found that if I stood on the tips of my new cat like feet I could stand. I realized that he thought I was scared and would not move or talk until he thought I was safe to be around. "You Going to just stand there all day?" I said hobbling over to my bag to get something I pulled out three sets of dog tags and looked though them until I found mine. As I slipped them over my ears and then over my head he spoke. "Who are you?" I looked at him my icy blue eyes had a chilling effect when I starred at people and the color of my hair did not help either back as the midnight. People said I looked like a killer.

"My name is Salem what is yours?" Before he could answer a call went out over the intercom above us the sound made my really sensitive ears hurt. "Trouble in the dining hall all units stand down Code Forest."

"I'll be right back" he said "Wait" told him "I'll go with you." "No" he started to say but I interrupted him "I Need to move around so I don't have to use these things anymore and besides maybe I can help." "Fine but where these there specially made to fit your feet they will help you get stronger." He tossed me a pair of black boots. As I slipped my feet into the boots I found that he was right and as I got up I found that I no longer needed the crutches. I followed him out of the door walking a little shaky on my legs. "First day on the new feet?" he asked a joke I suppose. "Yes acutely it is." I replied acidly. As we walked silently though the halls I could tell he did not trust me and I made it clear that I did not trust him either. How could I trust someone when I did not even now there name?

Thank you all very much I am very pleased with this story and I hope my beloved viewers are too.


End file.
